Timing
by CosmicCats
Summary: Only the children had perished that fateful day. Mio was saved, but he didn't stay to even say goodbye. Visiting the old shrine, Hyakkimaru finds her upon getting his body back. Eager to experience things as a normal man with her, he finds himself conflicted by an evil side surfacing in the heat of danger. Will she still love him? Or will his heart become demonic beyond control?
1. Chapter 1

**~Timing.**

Mio stood in the rain completely drenched. It was gloomy, the atmosphere along with her livelihood nowadays. It all fit perfect with the hell her life had grown. One awful situation after another.

The remnants of the old shrine remained through destruction, it's torn apart roof and partial walls silent. It was all they once had. The only memory of the children left even if this was a pathetic place to call home.

Slowly she forced herself up the wooden steps. It's creeks heard in the quiet rain.

The droplets leaked off of her as she stood alone and soaked in the main part of the home now covered from the weather. The darkened entry and half done rooms were empty aside from her presence. Their laughter uttered through her mind in echoes. Mio was alone in the world.

Her eyes caught the dirty, used bandage lying on the ground near the wall. Memories of his face, the small smile crossed her mind. Without thinking, she walked over to it. Dropping to her knees and grabbing it, caressing it to her chest. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she clenched them tight, calling out his name.

"H-Hyakkimaru..," She muttered through tears.

Why did he have to leave her behind? The man, whatever he was, was the first man to make her feel anything. No fear. No worry. He became her everything over night and left in what seemed like the same time frame. The hold he had on her remained ever since, and now that the children were dead and gone, just what did she have to live for? There was nothing. Their home half burned to the ground, barely any bits of it were left. Their bodies gone and buried. She remained. An undeserving whore.

"I thought I was n-never going t-to cry over a samurai ever a-again..," She muttered.

The rain increased outside, dripping inside on parts from the cracks and holes in the ceiling. From the sound of nature she did not hear the footsteps approaching. The creeps of the steps as he walked up them. The nearby village had told him he'd find her here. The young girl in red, unwilling to let go of her past. Visiting it nearly all day.

Upon entering, he stopped in the doorway. Her shoulders shuddering from sobs as she kneeled, back turned to him.

He took small steps to her weeping form. His shadow cast over, catching her attention. Mio whipped around fast to see who the intruder was. Her face of sadness and anger cleared instantly, to be replaced with shock. He actually came back to her.

"Hyakkimaru.. You.. You came back," She whispered, hesitantly rising.

"I came back for you, Mio," He said with a worried smile. He was hoping that she'd be in better spirits in times passing from his departure. Everyday he had felt guilty leaving her behind without saying goodbye. Especially so soon after the death of all the children. He had gotten revenge and saved her life, carrying her to the nearby village and giving any money he had for her care. The last he saw her, Dororo said she was bandaged all over, unconscious.

"You left without me," She whispered. The tears still flowing out of her face in not only angst but a tad anger now, frustration glowing.

"I wanted you safe. Forgive me for not staying to say goodbye."

Hyakkimaru slowly walked up to her. His eyes staring hard. For the first time seeing her, this was a hard sight. Her tear stained face.

Mio looked at him in a small bit of panic etched. She hadn't noticed his changed appearance from blurry vision but she could see now. He was fully human. Flesh hands came up to caress her face as she looked up at him. Her lips parted at seeing his beautiful light brown eyes contrasted to his near black hair pooling past his shoulders, nearly matching hers in length. He was stunning.

"Mio.," He said, "I have a full body. I came straight here alone for you not long after gaining it."

"I thought you forgot about me.. That-that you didn't c-care about me..," She cried, sobs racking her body.

He smiled softly. "I have never forgotten about the woman I love."

She gaped up at him hearing those words. How could a man of his stature ever love a woman like her? It was unfathomable, a tainted soul with a pure one like him. Hyakkimaru was all she ever wished for and now that he was real, she felt like the monster in a fairytale.

"I am.. So happy to be able to gaze at you. You are very beautiful Mio," He said. "I cannot wait to feel you."

He bent slightly to pick her up. His strong arms lifting the back of her thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Hyakkimaru had dreamt of her for a long time now. And this was an experience he hoped to share with only her, praying that she had been well for his return. She was thinner and lighter than he remembered.

Mio gasped as he picked her up so boldy. Feeling as he gently placed her back against the nearby wall. She blushed madly in his arms, hers snaking around his neck. Legs tightening around him. Her tears drying from the distraction.

Hyakkimaru brought his face to hers, rubbing her cheeks with his. Wiping her tears away.

"I'm a filthy woman for a man of your kind," She whispered.

He pulled back, scowling slightly hearing she put herself down. "You do not know what I have in my arms. You are everything that I imagined."

He closed his eyes and kissed her tenderly, not wanting to hear anymore talk so negatively about herself. He loved Mio. She deserved the world. And he was determined to show her how much he loved her.

She protested through touch at first. Feeling unworthy. But her body was very quickly betraying her. For so long her dreams consisted of his perfect face and body. Any man that had entered her before, she'd lay there. Pretending it was him laying with her for the night.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth for him. Their tongues immediately meeting. Their lips moved romantically together and he would be sure to be extra gentle to her than what other men had been. Mio would never have to do so again.

She moaned a little as he grinded against her a little. Wanting to give her time to tell him No if she did not want to continue.

Though her behavior seemed to be approving. One hand gripped his shoulder with a little pressure while the other danced through his hair. Feeling the silky strands twirl in her fingers.

Hyakkimaru moved from her lips to kiss the corner of her mouth, trailing soft and slow kisses across her cheeks. Picking off the tears, going to her jawline. She closed her eyes, moving her head back to give him access. Feeling his kind lips massage her neck. Pecking behind her ear to go lower and lower. Mio moaned a little as he reached her collarbone. The hold on her milky thighs getting tighter in his hands as their lust for each other mixed.

"Do you want this?," He asked through his assaults.

She nodded her head very quickly, "Yes please."

It was all Hyakkimaru needed to hear as he brought one hand up to hold her waist. The other remaining on her thigh as he bent with her to lay her down on her back very carefully. He looked up at her, their eyes meeting briefly before he continued to kiss down into the valley of her breast. Mio moaned out as she buried a hand in his hair, the other arm searching for anything to grab onto, trying to keep composure. The heat pooling in her lower abdomen already, her legs rubbing together.

Hyakkimaru had undone her kimono along the way, the edges of her top just barely covering her nipples making her look more seductive as he kissed her stomach. His hands carefully holding her ribcage, creeping down her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake as they followed his mouth.

With her legs in the way, he grabbed them a little roughly to force them apart, making her gasp. Mio looked at him with lust filled eyes, one arm raised above her head while she chewed the back of her hand with the other. He stared back at her, both hands on each inner thigh. He teasingly kissed next to his thumb on her tender skin sending it ablaze. His torture making it's way to her soaked core.

Mio panted trying to keep herself contained. He hadn't even touched her yet but she could feel it these sensations so heavily already. His lips inching closer, eyes never ripping away from hers. But she felt even more exposed from that than being bare to him.

Before his mouth had gotten too close, she cried out. Feeling a finger catching her off guard as he slid it into her. The slick folds taking it eagerly. Her eyes clenched tight, the stars already flooding her vision.

"Hyakkimaru p-please i-i~," She blurted out but he pumped in and out of her increasingly at the pleas. His lips finally meeting her lower ones to join.

Mio panted hard, struggling to catch her breath. Hyakkimaru watched her closely, knowing she was too embarrassed to even look at him. He felt prideful in making her feel good, knowing that she had probably never been pleasured before. Only horribly raped by monsters.

He licked her tenderly as his speed increased. Kissing between her thigh closely, back to her clit to take it into his mouth. She was trembling in his hands. Feeling her body struggle to keep calm under his hold with his other hand, holding her legs open for him to conquer. His devilish eyes enjoyed the view. Her walls clamped around his fingers very soon, listening intently to the mules she gave off changing tone. Her loud echoes told him she was close.

Mio had no thoughts at the moment. Men simply took her. They gave absolutely nothing, so in a sense no. Sex was Never pleasurable for her. No one had ever been so tender and seductive like this before. It was newfound as she began to lose the battle with herself. Her breathing hitched.

"Hyakkimaru i-i… mph!," She tried to utter but with a deep plunge of two fingers instantly along with his tongue, she came hard for him. Unable to hold herself back. Her legs quivered as his pace slowed before exiting her. Kissing her inner thigh harshly before kneeling up.

Mio panted hard beneath him, her skin clammy from the rain and partly sweating. A hand rested on her forehead, her glossy eyes looked up at the ceiling, chewing on her bottom lip. She felt a haze of dizziness.

But soon his face came into view, smiling with a hint of smugness. Hyakkimaru grabbed her hand and kissed it, their eyes staying locked with his weight being held on his elbow near her head. She hadn't minded this at all and she knew that gesture meant he was asking further permission. Mio smiled through her pants.

His eyes squinted for a second as he entered her. Going about half way as she gasped and writhed under him. Throwing her head back and moaning out, fisting his shirt with both hands. He watched her closely for any sign of pain but saw nothing but bliss. So he pulled back, only to enter her all the way. Causing her legs to wrap around him firmly to hold him. Not wanting him to leave at all.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck and pumped into her slowly at first. Feeling one of her hands curl into his hair. Mio cried out. Her beautiful voice mixed in with the sound of rain outside, washing away any sadness she had for the time being.

Her slick folds allowed easy movement, ensuring she was ready to take him beforehand. He was sure of that. This beauty underneath him seemed to be in bliss, her body wrapped around him so tightly.

"..I love you..Mio..," He grunted in her ear. His loose arm going down to grab her leg and part them further for better access. Hyakkimarus pace quickened at that, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

His confession barely heard through heaven and it caught her attention. Tears of happiness stung the corner of her eyes now feeling him assault her harder. The stars began to come back as the second wave was close to hitting.

"I.. I love you H-Hyakkimaru," She cried out.

Her walls tightened around him immediately, she was ready. Extremely close. He could feel himself coming as well, waiting for her to be so that he may join her.

So his thrust grew rougher, the hold on her thigh tensed to match her body. He grunted out loudly as he came inside of her.

Mio threw her head back and screamed out as she came, feeling his hot seed filling her deep inside. Their essence mixing together. Hyakkimaru stilled, holding himself above her body. The sounds of their breaths matching with the same intensity, the rain that had begun to die out.

Her heart was pounding with clarity returning. Would he stay with her this time? Or was he simply using her like other men had done all along? He hadn't needed to tell her words of love. But it was not easy to trust anyone after all she had went through.

Hyakkimaru kissed behind her ear, just a peck before slowly moving to look at her face. His smile immediately vanishing to concern upon seeing her. Feeling the sobs.

Mio looked at him. Small tears leaked down her temples.

"Are you going to leave me again after getting what you wanted?," She whispered.

He could not believe his ears. She dare make such a horrible accusation. He felt no anger and knew he had done her wrong in the past by leaving. But he would hope that after this she'd trust him. No matter what Hyakkimaru would have patience with her. And work hard to gain it if needed.

"Mio. You are what I want. A life.. A life to be shared. Together.," He said as he slide out of her and rising to his knees. Adjusting his clothes and bending to close hers. He then grabbed both wrist and forced her up with him into his arms for a deep embrace.

Mio wrapped her arms around his torso and cried hard. Allowing any tears she had to fall into him. He held her tightly. They would have a wonderful life together. From this day forward he was not leaving her side. Dororo would remain taken care of back in the village that he had left her in. Hyakkimaru wanted his place to be here. With the girl that he loved.

Rays of sunlight seeped down in blotches from the cloud coverage.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**So I love this couple very much. I was sad to see them not have much time together in the show and would have Loved to have seen more moments of them together. This could be a oneshot but I'm opening to continuing if anyone wants to see their life together. May do so anyways idk yet lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Where to go from here**

The darkness of the outside crept into the rundown shrine with the moon illuminating the pathway of the forest. Hyakkimaru lay there awake in it all, staring down at the sleeping woman by his side. Her gentle breathes through parted lips, he could swear any sound she made was pure music as from their physical movements earlier. Slumber matching her cries of ecstasy.

Mio lie on her back, an arm across her stomach with the other thrown above her head. Their transgressions had tired her out earlier and she quickly fell asleep while crying into his torso. He had thought to awaken her so that they may leave to go to her homestead, but this time together seemed so serene. A single moment of tranquility in this nightmare of a world.

He lay on his side, propped up on an elbow looking down at her. The striking look in his eyes, how the autumn color could contrast through the nighttime scenery. It traced her every outline. From her body's outline silhouetted to her beautiful face. The only regret he could've had was being unable to have seen her in sight sooner. One did not have to know her personally to know that she was a kind and delicate creature. Someone too innocent for this tortuous plain.

"Mio…," He whispered lightly while tracing his fingertips down her jawline. Pure happiness was all he could feel now for so long in his life. After everything he had gone through, this proved it was worth it. His lifes calling in peace at last.

But their time together was to be interrupted it seemed as company sprang closer. A collage of footsteps approached from the outside, a group of people. Particularly men amused from the drunken laughter they erupted.

He scowled, carefully scooting back from her to come to a stand. Very quietly as possible less not to awaken her as he grabbed his sword that lay nearby.

They stalked up from the stone staircase, arm in arm. Their staggering ways giving off an intoxicated vibe which his nose was able to pick up on clearly. It was a small group of three men. He looked over at them from the darkness of the inside, knowing they were unable to see him.

"So this is where that bitch is at huh? This crappy place?," One had mumbled.

"Yea sure looks like it. They say she's always here and people saw her leave the village. She's gotta be inside."

"Oh so a free screw under a bit of cover? Nice call."

Hyakkimaru had heard their conversation being close by. The way they could easily talk about raping a woman so mockingly made him sick. And of all women, his woman. Beloved Mio. The manner of her reputation around these parts meant absolutely nothing to him. She was a human that did whatever means necessary to survive.

They came up the stones soon enough and staggered their way closer to the shrine when one stopped. Catching a glimpse of a figure in the darkness. The others stopped as well, looking him over.

"What is it?," They asked unable to see.

The man squinted his eyes to get a better look, holding his arms out at his friends as a signal of halt. There he could make out someone. A figure of high stature and arms. Two orbs that seemed to pierce through the night.

The other two men also looked ahead and their faces changed from apprehension to hard. Finally able to make out what their friend had seen. Each of them had slowly drawn their swords.

"Who the hell is there?"

Hyakkimaru was hesitant at first at what he was doing. His hand clenched his sword that he held at his side so hard that it hurt and the anger that boiled inside was hard to keep at bay. So difficult that it moved him subconsciously as they closed into the territory. These men were vile creatures no doubt about it. But he had not planned on killing anybody. That part was left behind with Daigo.

Slowly he stepped out from the dark revealing himself to them. His bangs partly covering the angry scowl that he now wore. Their expressions all grimaced immediately. A single flick of his blade, warning them to back off had shown, reflecting the moon within it.

"Leave," He said bluntly to them, almost in a hush. A part of him reminding not to wake Mio.

They scoffed at the remark in a pitiful manner. Exchanging looks of confusion at each other. The men held their swords out as well in readiness to do battle.

"Pft it's just a young fella! Hey buddy, why don't you go on home? Would you really be stupid enough to fight three men at once?"

"Clearly he's stupid! Don't even waste ya breath when we should be teaching him a lesson for bossing us around!"

"Oh by the way, have you seen a cute lil girl around here? We're lookin for a good time. Unless she's in there and you plan on hogging her all to yourself!"

Laughter echoed from all three at each of their remarks. Picking fun at the young man in front of them, unaware that his eyes had grown increasingly vivid in the surrounding atmosphere. His face contorted in such hatred at their diabolical deeds that he had begun to lose control inside. He didn't want to hear their laughs, he wanted to hear their blood curdling screams.

One had pushed off of his friends and approached Hyakkimaru menacingly. His smug expression meeting eyes that stared daggers back at the man. The foe surprisingly unphased.

"I believe my friend asked you a question kid.," He stated. Though Hyakkimaru faced an internal battle. He determined rather quickly that he'd defend Mio at all cost, even with that price being their lives. And if they attacked first, he'd gladly claim them.

With no intention of answering, he merely stared back at the man. Lips in a tight line. Their smiles dropping at the seriousness the situation held.

"Don't wanna answer? Fine by ME!," the man yelled, whipping his sword down to slash at Hyakkimaru.

He simply side stepped it, not even bothering to lift his sword with how lazily this man swung. A small part of him raged that if he had to do battle, he'd at least appreciate a challenge. Especially three against one.

With slash after slash from this man, agitation quickly seeped in. Hyakkimaru scowled annoyed and tired at these games, and with one sweep of his blade, the sword was thrown out of the man's hands across the ground. Hitting a nearby tree. He staggered down onto his knees, looking up at the figure who menacingly towered over. Holding the edge of his blade outward pointing to his throat, daring him to move.

Hyakkimaru stood there waiting for any movement as this man sat stunned, though his eyes locked onto his counterparts. Beckoning them to try anything as well.

They stood there trying to comprehend what just transpired. How easily he was able to disarm their friend, and then not taking his life. This boy was brave. But bravery would prove to be fatal.

"Don't act so smug just because you're good kid. Letting a man live after he just attacked you will prove to be careless.," One said sternly, gripping his sword at his side for combat. The other doing the same.

Hyakkimaru merely stepped back from the man and positioned himself ready, saying nothing in return. In an instant his blade was clashed with another as they charged him. One coming into direct contact with him while the other approached swiftly as well. He stayed there, locked with this man as his eyes looked over his shoulder at the other who was about to swing. Suddenly, he ducked down. Allowing the second man coming from behind to slice his friend directly across the face.

The screams howled loudly as he dropped his sword, both hands holding his now blinded face. The other staggered back in shock, comprehending that he had accidently and severely wounded his friend.

Lastly, the one that was one his knees took full understanding of the situation and grabbed the sword the wounded man dropped. Watching Hyakkimarus movement before being able to get away. The young boy was distracted and he'd take advantage of that.

Time seemed to move slow for a second, he listened to the screams and watched as the other backed away in fear. Not paying full attention to the first one he disarmed. And in a sudden burst of reality, a searing pain rippled throughout his body. Nothing registered at first, his vision wavering. Blood seeped down his chin, slowly and trembling, he looked down. The sword plunging through his lower abdomen while the man held it firmly, exiting his back. His expression holding almost surprise that he actually managed to pierce him.

Hyakkimaru coughed out a substantial amount of blood and jumped far back, allowing the blade to slip out from his body. The pain had grown excruciating now that he took in what had happened to him. He crouched down, holding the deep wound below. Frantically exchanging looks at the two men who stalked his way to finish the job, the hesitant movements ever so careful in case this young man had anything else up his sleeve. Though if matters were correct, he was done for. And should not be standing for much longer, watching as his legs caved in beneath him, buckling.

ooo

Mio swayed through the fields of wheat, her arms holding out to catch the breeze thrown from the brightened day. It's sunlight radiant while it took away the darkened days humanity had. It was wonderful, recalling how long she waited to have such an experience again. Her smile wagering ear to ear.

She twirled through the tall canes, feeling the ground crunch beneath her. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled sharply. Feeling warm from the light. This was a fantasy, observing these golden colors.

Though something beckoned her attention. A ringing perhaps catching the sounds as she turned to see what could be drawing her senses. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She was alone.

Alone. That was the trigger. Just why was she all by herself here? The children would have came as well…And.. Someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Thunder interrupted her thinking as she jumped, swiftly turning around to be greeted by the darkened clouds that so quickly arrived up ahead. It covered the sun completely and the gentle breeze rolled away with it, to be replaced by harrowing winds. She squinted, covering her face with her forearms. Her hair uncomfortably whipping around her body.

She tried to look around from the bipolar weather. Her eyes grew wide and horrid, the wheat was suddenly all dead around her. And bodies lay in waste. She hugged herself tightly, none of this made any sense. One minute it was heaven and the next it was a battlefield. The bloodied bodies lying close to her feet. She tried to back away but fell over onto her behind. It was a body.

Disgusted she tried to push away but so many flooded the ground around her. Each position her hands would find another part of rotten flesh, and she could not help but close her eyes. Fighting the tears that came with no help, screams what she concluded to be from the dead emitted around.

Covering her ears, she curled into a ball. Shaking back and forth for this nightmare of a life to end. But the screams got louder and louder almost too real.

She jerked suddenly from the terror, and was immediately confused. Sweat pooled down her temple, eyes scanning the wooden panel along the walls. The night sky seen from the holes in them. She lay there, on her side now holding the sides of her head. And even though she knew she was awake now from such an awful dream, muffled screams were still heard. And she was still alone.

Her brows knitted in confusion, slowly looking around to find the abandoned shrine empty. Only shadows moving fast were seen from the moonlight shining into the doorway. The cries of pain stopped.

"Hyakkimaru?," She called out softly. But received no response, the air around growing eerie.

Mio rolled over and rose to her feet. Standing, clutching the front of her kimono while scared. It was so late into the night and the sounds carried from outside were unusual. Wondering when it was that she had fallen asleep. And if he left her.

A tall shadow stood outside, moving in a repetitive motion as it loomed over something.

And as she reached the door way with small steps, her hand immediately came to cover her mouth. Stifling any screams she may have had, eyes widening in terror.

Hyakkimaru stood in a hunched stance, his sword digging into a body over and over. Holding a man by the throat with one hand, the other stabbing him repeatedly. His arms were completely covered in blood along with parts of his face. The long nearly black hair disheveled. He hadn't noticed her there yet. Another body lay not far off completely dismembered and the final man stayed on his side holding his face. Listening to the putrid sound of bones cracking and flesh being dug into.

He shifted, shaking as he thought to crawl away even if he couldn't see. He did not want to be next and was wounded severely. But the small sounds he made while moving caught the perpetrators attention, Hyakkimarus head whipped in the direction of him. Dropping the body and furiously storming over to him.

In an instant he grabbed the back of the man's clothing and yanked him back to kneel. Crying out in pain, pathetically flailing, begging for his life. This all fell on deaf ears while Hyakkimaru stared down at him. His face changing from anger to almost bored.

Just like that it was over. He brought the sword up and cut the man's throat, uncaring of any pleas for his life. Blood squirted out of the open flesh while his hands struggled to hold it. To no avail. And succumbed.

Mio couldn't not hold back that last shriek from behind her hands, watching how cruelly he slit the man's throat like that. Hyakkimaru eyes darted to hers and a shiver went down her spin. The cold look in his made her question him for a second, if he'd hurt her. She was petrified in fear for the first time over him. This behavior unexpected.

Hyakkimaru stared at her in the doorway. The look she made at him, the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. Her lips were trembling and body shaking, struggling to make it unnoticeable. But he had in fact known it all.

He let the body fall with a thud, taking a step over it. And as he did so a small part of her jumped, taking one to back away from him. He stopped. "Mio…," He whispered.

But she said nothing to him. Only looking on as if she was too terrified of what he might do if she'd look away. Clenching her kimono harder.

Hyakkimaru took another step towards her when her words cut through him. "Stop," She commanded. And he complied. His face still holding a cold demeanor.

"I frighten you," He said coldly.

"... Why," She asked. "Why did you take their lives so harshly?"

He stood there dumbfounded for a second though unshowing, careful as to how to answer her question. His mind was growing hazy from the blood loss and his body was growing weak at every passing second.

"I wanted you to be safe.," He mumbled, dropping to his knees, coughing out a small bit of blood. His weight giving in.

She gasped, disregarding any fear that was present and made her way over to him. Hurrying to place herself at his side. He fell over into her arms, resting his head on her lap. Looking up at the beautiful woman, his hair pooling around her thighs. She spoke quick with an extremely worried look, her hands touching different parts of him unsure as to what to do. But the noise she made never reached his ears. It was all blank. All he could do was look up at her, the cold feel of the earth mixing in with her warmth.

"Hyakkimaru!," She screamed. Cupping his cheek, her other hand searching for the culprit. In his demise, the cloudy look in his eyes told her he was not coherent. "Please-please don't leave me!," She pleaded. "I-I'm sorry! I am not frightened of you, only in that m-moment. Forgive me.. Do not go I beg.."

Her hands searched the inside of his clothing and felt the warm feel of the opened stab wound. She ripped it open and gasped, covering her mouth to stifle the sobs coming. Seeing the horrid state he was in, all for her.

He slowly closed his eyes, unable to tell what was happening anymore. Only that he was in her arms, giving one last soft smile before drifting into unconsciousness.

ooo

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Alright! I'll continue with this story as decided, though I am unsure as to how long to make each chapter so far. Or what anyone wants to see lol adventure? Pure romance? Idk. Thank you for the positive remarks! As always I read any comments or messages and appreciate all of them! Thank you to anyone that keeps up with the few stories I have lmao **

**. **

**If there's anyone here that read To Get Away also yes I'm updating soon. I'm just at a block for that one rn but I'm getting on it lol**


	3. Pain Separates

**~Pain Separates**

Dawn had set below the narrow stretch she took on the dirt road leading to the nearby village. Her body screamed, an agonizing throb per step at his weight on her small back. The blood torn between warm, newly flowing down the back of her thighs, to cold, from the dried up sum from earlier. The breeze chilled it against her clammy skin.

Crows squawked at her as she passed by. But her mind was a blur in sole focus of forcing any strength left to continue on in hopes of saving his life. Every now and then bones would appear from the battles held and she'd find herself stumbling over them, her eyes already strained with the rest of her body. Staggering to a tree for support. The bark cutting into her calves and feet as she gained balance.

Hyakkimarus head hung low in the groove of her neck, his long dark hair blending with hers. Ends of it sticking to her cheek.

Mio's breathing grew labored. She hadn't known how much time she wasted carrying him down the long path, the stairs requiring more careful energy to balance down.

She could still feel the sticky dampness in her fingers from the blood, pressing down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. At first she hadn't even paid attention to it, only the dawn of losing him replaying over and over again, telling her that she would once more be alone. It wasn't until she went to caress his face in her hands that she noticed it, soaking down her wrist and stain both of their pale features.

"..Hyakkimaru… please hang on…," She said aloud, trying to glance his way over her shoulder.

Though he stayed motionless, lips parted in severely shallow breathing. The under of his eyes a shade of blue. In the outside world he heard nothing. But inside was another story taking whole of his attention.

The sound of a small twig cracking snapped her out of her half conscious gaze, causing her to be startled and trip over a root. Mio shrieked, the pain in her heel becoming unbearable. And losing grip on his body. Hyakkimaru slid from over her onto his side rather roughly, a small wince was heard from him.

Mio reached out drastically, covering his body with her own as the sounds got closer. And all she could do was close her eyes tight, hoping whoever it was would offer genuine assistance. Less be further trouble.

"I thought it was the both of you from afar, I am sorry for scaring. These eyes do not work hehe," A familiar voice said coming out from the foliage out into the path to stand before her.

Mio looked up immediately, her exhausted state wondered if this were real, of all people to run into. With a different day comes promises of something new, and all she could pray to the God's for was this man to be the hope in that. A savior.

"P-Please," She sobbed out, finally shutting down. "Help him.. Do something. I have not the strength."

Biwamaru's smile dropped hearing how weak her words sounded. Though he was blind, the situation did appear strange now taking it in. Looking at the reddened figure lying still on the ground. He scowled to himself.

"What has happened child?," He asked sweetly to cover his suspicion.

"Men they..attacked him. H-He's been wounded very badly. I beg of you.," She sobbed, frustrated at life.

Biwamaru came closer and bent down to examine him. The blood had barely poured now from such an extensive gash, and oddly enough his blind vision could catch the sight of what truly was happening beyond what the typical person would see.

The red splotches in his grey tint harrowed around the wound, glowing furiously. It's demonic energy focusing solely on healing it. Inside, it was completely intact. And any serious nature was gone. All that was left was the small bits of flesh that needed mending along the outside.

He scratched his chin in apprehension. Though he was glad to see the young man alive and recovering, this was not a normal event to praise. Not when the caretaker of the body was evil. "Lost soul, I'd hope to see you in better spirits upon our next encounter. But it seems the darkness craves you badly."

Mios brows furrowed in confusion. Possibly it meant that something sinister wished to cause him harm. There was no time for questions at the moment.

The old man slowly reached out to beckon her away from him, snaking his arms around Hyakkimarus body and hoisting him up. Throwing him roughly over his shoulder. He could hear her gasp from behind and part her mouth to protest but he answered quickly.

"Do not be concerned. This boy's health is in better favor then you give him credit for.," He said walking forward, onward to the direction of the village.

Mio stood there for a moment observing. Something pulling to believe the words he said but another whispering not to get her hopes up, or they may be in vain.

"... Do… Roro..," Hyakkimaru said faintly in his sleep that only Biwamaru caught. The old man smiled to himself, turmoil also conflicting with his assumption to the cause of this boy's all too quick healing ability. There could be good in him yes. Imaging his little friend and being by Mio's side. But that shouldn't disregard worry of a much darker, frightening being that may emerge from within. A destiny he figured that Hyakkimaru would be all too familiar with.

ooo

The old woman's hut had bits of blood within it now, staining the wooden flooring along with Mio's mat as he lay there on it resting. It had been a few hours since their arrival and people had avoided them all together. Word spread about the demon from Diago, and though hatred with fear was present for Hyakkimaru, they would not dare try to kill him. Not even in such a weak state.

It would be said that his blood cursed any sanctuary. Sure enough the hut would be burned down immediately upon his departure.

The smack was heard from across the place, echoing hard off of her porcelain skin. An old woman glaring while Mio pressed her back against the outside wall, holding her now bruised cheek. She hadn't the courage to make eye contact, nor the need to beg for forgiveness. The only guilt that she held was knowing the old woman who opened her home to her would be destroyed now due to superstitions.

"How- How DARE you bring that vile beast into my home you little witch. Girl who lies with an evil entity. Oh may the Gods have mercy on you for I do not!," She spat.

Mio stared downcast. Yet even if she felt to blame for this, there were no regrets. She would do anything for Hyakkimaru.

"... He is no beast… no demon. I know because I love him," She whispered bravely.

This stunned the old woman, provoking even more anger.

"You… Harlot!," She screamed, raising her hand to strike once more. Mio clenched her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But only heard the sound of hard contact followed by the woman's yelp.

Biwamaru stood next to her, blocking the hit with his wooden caine. Staring at the older one in disappointment.

"She will leave with him when he recovers very shortly. That is punishment enough in such a cruel world. Now go, unnecessary violence is distasteful," He warned.

She exchanged looks between the two for a moment before turning on her heels in a huff. Storming away into the small crowd who watched from afar.

He glanced at Mio who didn't move, too ashamed to thank him properly.

".. She took me in, knowing what I did. My past. When I had no where else to go..," She began shyly. "People were sceptical but she paid it no mind.. And this is how I repay it."

"You mustn't dwell on those who are ignorant. It is their own doing. He will be healed very shortly, that is where your concern shall lie."

Mio pondered his words. And though they were true, it did not make her feel much better.

"..you are kind...I must go tend to him then," she replied, simply nodding and giving a weak smile before taking a small step back to walk away.

But the old man swiftly grabbed her arm to stop her, his expression now very serious in contrast to hers taken off guard. He was hesitant how to word this correctly or how she would take it, but telling the truth would be the best. And if she heeded his warning was up to her.

"Before you do so, I must speak with you about his current state."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean? I thought you said he'd be healed quic-"

"That is not what I mean," He interrupted, bracing for the difficult conversation while placing a single hand on her lower abdomen.

"When he first approached you, how did he appear? Was he violent without reason? Or perhaps immediately lustful?"

Mio blushed hard at the second half, growing rather uncomfortable. More so apprehensive why the old man would know that so accurately.

"I-um.. Forgive my rudeness but I d-do not believe that is your business…," She whispered, gently tugging her arm from his grip and stepping away.

Biwamaru stared for a second. It was a hard topic to ask such a young girl but her answer only confirmed his suspicion. One that he'd be sure not to bring up to her again. The seeds of awareness were planted in her mind now anyways, and what she chose to do with it was not his problem.

He smiled, "Ah forgive me. It must be my imagination asking such inappropriate things. You are correct, tend to him."

Bowing to her before watching Mio carefully step back. Finally switching her gaze away as she made her way around the hut to go inside.

Biwamaru could feel it in the air. The demonic presence, however small, radiating from within the hut out from Hyakkimaru.

ooo

Mio moved the mat from the doorway and stepped in. Her heart skipping a beat seeing him sitting up, fixing his yukata over his front. Before she had even entered, Hyakkimaru felt her presence and immediately began to dress. Covering the traces of his newly healed wounds that hadn't even left a scar.

This new ability had surfaced not long ago, and he was not ready to let her in on it just yet, worried of what she may think. Hoping that it would not be foiled too soon after being able to hear the old man's words to her.

Biwamaru was onto him, that much was clear. But Mio was easy. And he could manipulate her in whatever way he wanted, regardless if that seemed out of character. Simply put, there was no need to put further worry on her frail mind. He came back to make life easy, not make it strained. For he had no explanation anyways. Only a theory that he didn't want to think about.

"Hyakkimaru, you are alright?," She asked with a gentle smile, slowly walking over to him. He had finished up quickly, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I am fine. Is this where you live?," He asked.

She shifted uneasily. "Was… but I must leave now. They believe it is tainted by..your presence."

In his mind he scoffed, annoyed at the overly religious aspect of simple minded people. After the demise of Diago by his hands, the times had only gotten worse with the surrounding land. Rumors of demons torturing humanity and damning their souls while the rest faced war and starvation. It was a nightmare that they all warned would come true if he had gotten his way.

And sometimes, he felt guilty for that. Silently thinking that maybe death would have been better for everyone.

That is until he felt the warmth of her body pressed against his back as she sat behind him. Wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

Hyakkimaru let out a heavy breath with her soothing embrace, leaning into it. As long as he got her in the end, none of it would be futile. It was worth it.

"Mio," He said aloud.

"Hm?"

"You know in my mind, there is only you and I. None else matters to me."

She lifted her head, looking at the corner of his eyes. How they stared hard at the ceiling in thought.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It was something I wanted you to know. To think about when times ahead get hard…. I.. Hope that you never question me."

Her eyes widened a little with her mouth agape. Though they were sweet words, it made her nervous to think about situations similar to last night. It was true that they would face another one like it, but she could only hope it would not be any time soon. Her heart wouldn't have it. While on the other hand, it made her happy to know that he intended to stay by her side. Hyakkimaru meant what he said.

He gently undid her arms from his waist and stood, turning to look down at her. The big and beautiful eyes he admired waiting for further notice to what he wanted to do. In truth, Hyakkimaru had no plans from this point. Leaving Dororo to search for her after the fall of his family was the only thing. It was strange now, having what he wanted so badly. A body, and her.

"I love you, Mio," He said to her, extending a hand out.

She watched him closely, carefully taking it. Their eyes never straying.

"I love you as well," She replied faintly, breath taken by his elegant face. One would guess that he was cold, a facial expression hard as steel. It was a secret only for her to know that in his eyes they were soft. Telling her that he would always be sure to be tender.

"Let's go. There is no point to staying in a place we are not wanted."

She nodded as he passed by her. Hand in hand, they left out from the doorway into the outer village. People stopping to look at them. Some with disgust, others wary.

It worried Mio but it seemed he had no care for it, never stopping to pay them any mind.

"Shouldn't we find the monk to thank him? He carried you here after all," She asked.

"No.," He answered bluntly not bothering to show any reaction. Of course she would question why he was acting so hostile over something so genuine, but the monk knew. The old man knew the truth with those eyes. And he couldn't risk losing her if she knew what he partly was. Scared enough of what he was becoming.

From vast to slim, the crowd in the village seemed to be picking up all of a sudden the further they went to the end. People forming around them, the energy tense. Their eyes were filled with hatred and it told him their intentioned the same as the men he slaughtered did.

He stopped abruptly, Mio bumping into him and staying close. Hiding behind as she looked around noticing it as well.

Hyakkimaru made no movements. Showed no panic or delay. These were common humans and would not scare him. But he felt for Mio who was trembling a little behind him. Her hand closed around his tighter.

"Let us pass," He demanded.

But no one budged. Not until she was suddenly yanked from him, her scream pierced the air as her hand was forced out from him. Hyakkimaru whipped around in anger at who would dare lay a hand on her.

There a few feet away was a very large man that he stood shoulder length compared to. Holding Mio very harshly by the wrist. She grimaced in pain, trying to pry his fingers off.

"Please let go, it hurts!," She yelled. But this man and the people had no pity.

"Quiet. This is what happens when you bring filth into our home!," He snapped, pulling her hair up with his other arm. Causing her to scream louder.

Nothing comprehended to him after witnessing and hearing that. The sound of her soothing voice being tarnished in such a way felt as if he was being stabbed from the inside. His once autumn eyes now turned a deep, dark red. The rims glowing.

And in the blink of an eye, he closed the space between he and the man. Jumping high into the air and kicking him square in the jaw.

Mio was released immediately and fell to the ground on her side, while this massive man flew back. The height and weight difference having no effect.

He skidded away on his back. The dust burning his eyes trying to scramble to his feet, but an arm reached out through the settling smoke. Grabbing his wrist now, pulling him up to his knees.

Terror ripped through him at the immense power this young man held at such force to pull him up with merely one arm. But his face, his eyes were more frightening as they looked down at him. They said no mercy.

"Please stop! We'll let you go I swear!," He begged.

Hyakkimaru only stared down at him with a very uncaring expression. Almost bored seeming.

Her cries were nothing compared to this man's wail. A siren letting everyone nearby know of the excruciating pain inflicted on him by the simple flick of Hyakkimaru's hand. It took very little effort to snap his wrist, the bones popping out from one side.

He shrieked back, holding the broken arm as he recoiled. But Hyakkimaru was not finished. Grabbing the other hand and yanking it back the same as before.

"You had touched her with both hands. It is only fitting," He stated before swiftly snapping the other one.

Shivers ran through Mio's spine watching the man she loved torture this person. Even though they held malice for her, it did not excuse this unexpected behavior. But the old man's strange questioning came to mind. Could this be it? Was he trying to warn her of a new Hyakkimaru?, one that had much less of a nurturing heart than their last meeting? And if so, what of his words to her a while ago? Was he also in a way trying to tell her that this was who he was now before finding out another way? It was all too much.

"Stop it!," She yelled, catching his attention.

Hyakkimaru let him go, the man dropping to his side in agony while he turned to face her.

Mio gasped as she stood there. Taken aback by his cold and uncaring facade, the reddened glint in his eyes while doing something so horrible to another human being. She assumed her voice would get a better reaction than that, but he simply did not care if she found it too gruesome. That was obvious enough.

Hyakkimaru looked her over, noticing the newly forming bruise that graced her wrist. She was in need of him now. And his actions were only scaring her. It would be hard to take that into consideration being as he was alone in the world for quite a bit now. But it would take time.

He said nothing back to her. Only approaching to continue their way out, disregarding the victim cowering on the ground.

But as he got closer she pulled away a little, startled yet again. Just like the other night. His heart hurt, knowing that in their first meetings together, he was doing nothing but instilling fear. Giving her a reason to be terrified of him like everyone else.

"I'm sorry Mio," He gently said. Forcing her into his arms and picking her up. She was tense at his touch. The people hurrying to get out of their way and go tend to the wounded man.

And as they left the village, Mio looked over his shoulder at them. Her vision catching a glimpse of the old man who saw it all from the corner of a hut nearby. His face was hard looking back at her. Knowing that she was aware of what he meant now.

ooo

**Hello! I am so sorry I legit forgot about this story until I got the notification lmao I've been distracted with the shaman king manga which I never got around to reading. **

**Anyways! **

**So I guess I have my somewhat idea for how this will go, sigh Hyakkimarus erratic behavior proving to be worrisome! Annnd with a hidden and dark agenda behind it all, adding some suspense to the next chapters! Uncover the mystery soon enough as Mio gets to see more sides to him during not only getting to know him, but this strange demonic side as they conflict between her feelings and her safety! Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**~Relax **

It was dark. And they were quiet. It had been that way since departing from the village after his violent outburst.

She was scared of him now, but acting out the same as her catching him the previous night would not serve better in his favor. In a way, warning her before was the best option. No matter what, it was just them. The two of them vs anyone or anything. It did not matter who else got hurt anymore since Hyakkimaru felt barely anything for humanity at this point. With eyes to see the darkness they plagued and a little feeling resignating in his heart.

Mio sat on a small stone nearby as he tended to the fire. Two fish stabbed through were sticking out from the ground on sticks. Even though they were ready, she had no appetite. And he would not eat if she didn't first.

She sat there twiddling with her fingers. Staring at the grass away from his gaze. She wanted to talk about what happened earlier, and why he was so ruthless now. But she couldn't find the right way to say it. Even if he was not the warm man she fell in love with, it meant something that he was that way with her. And only her. Yet her heart was at war because of that.

Was she glad because of his feelings for her?, or because she was relieved that he would not hurt her? Perhaps that would be where to start.

Drawing her out of her thoughts, he finally stood up and stalked over to her. Her head snapping up to look at him and study his movements.

Hyakkimaru's face hardened for a moment. Annoyed at her fear of him, but aware that he was at fault. He'd have to let it go right now or else make it worse.

Mio jumped a little as he plopped himself down right in front of her, in between her legs. His back to her while he reached back with both arms and flicked his long hair over her lap. She blinked.

"Put it up for me," He stated, holding up a small piece of ribbon.

He sat there for a few seconds, anxious that time passed before she even moved.

Mio hesitated, but eventually grabbed it from his hands slowly. Their fingers brushing over one another, the gentle feel of hers brushing through his scalp to place his hair high.

He grunted as her small nails scraped over his collarbone to gather more ends, closing his eyes. And as she finished with a small tug, he leaned his head back into her lap. His slitted eyes staring hard at her large ones.

She blushed looking down at him. But his words caught her off.

"Do you think I would ever hurt you Mio?," He asked.

She bit her bottom lip. Not sure how to answer. It was a serious question, but she wasn't sure who she was fooling. Because she would love this man anyways. After all, he was all she had. And came back just for her. Lord knows what he had gone through in his absence. And she would have to learn and understand.

Her eyes softened, a hand brushing his bangs out of his face while the other cupped his cheek.

"I am concerned that you may one day. But I know that I would still love you."

Hyakkimaru closes his eyes. Taking a deep breath, enjoying the idea that she allowed him into her good gracious. But it still was not what he wanted to hear. She should never have to feel that way.

"This will not do," He said, pulling away from her and turning around. He kneeled in front of her, now the same height even as she sat. Resting both hands on her thighs.

Gaping at the close proximity, heat rose to her face at his hands placement along with his alignment in between her legs. She felt like a trapped animal under his judgement.

"W-What do you mean?," She stuttered.

Hyakkimaru brought his face close to hers, slowly leaning his cheek against her own while his hot breath played by her neck.

"I will have to show you how gentle I always intend to be with you," He whispered into her ear.

Starting off with a small kiss under her lobe. Venturing down ever so slowly while one hand went to hold the side of her hip. The other snaking up into her inner thigh.

Mio gasped, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to protest this type of touch. She was still cautious with him as of now, but her thoughts and body were on different wavelengths. But while her hands pushed him back, her legs opened wider the higher his hand went.

Hyakkimaru only smiled into her neck while kissing harder, down her soft throat.

"Hyakkimaru p-please I-I….Ahh!," She cried as his fingers went under her kimono to her private area. His thumb teasingly moved along her folds.

Her hands went from pushing him to gripping him, holding firming on his shoulders while she threw her head back in pleasure. Sucking on her neck to leave dark marks, claiming her as his own.

"Relax. I will be very gentle with you Mio," He said huskily. His face venturing under her clothes as well.

His teasing began to pay off as she got wet very fast. Slick enough to slide his fingers along her sweet folds before thrusting a single finger inside of her.

Mio cried out louder but he quickly went up to capture her lips with his own. Careful not to let her draw unneeded attention. She battled for dominance while losing control of herself, bucking her hips at his agonizingly slow thrust. With her writhing about, the kimono came loose. Falling down her upper arms with her breast barely keeping it up.

She pulled back for air, burying her face into the groove of his neck. Mio painted hard, and at this rate he only made her want more.

"Shh," He coaxed, "someone may hear. And I don't want to be interrupted while taking my time." All while pulling back and adding a second finger.

Her mind was all but blank, face flushed with desire. Hyakkimaru was doing what he intended, to be gentle. But the more he teased ever so slowly, the more she hungered for. It was growing hard to keep composure, especially when trying to quiet her.

Reaching under his attire, she went to grip his fully erect member but he stopped her. Grabbing her wrist and raising her arm, placing it around his neck. And as she went to look up at him confused he pressed his lips against hers. Distracting her while withdrawing his fingers and grabbing her hips, raising her off the rock onto his lap to straddle him.

Hyakkimaru pulled away to look into her eyes as he gently pulled her kimono down to pool around her waist. Then lifting the bottom along with undoing his. She trembled at the look he gave her. Stern but passionate.

His eyes never looked away as he lifted her up and positioned her above him. The tip meeting her entrance, feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. Snaking his hands up her back and reaching her shoulders, he pulled her down into him. Forcing her down onto his hardened erection.

Mio yelped out in slight pain as he held her there, sheathed completely inside but unmoving. Allowing her to adjust, meanwhile kissing her chin and jawbone as an unspoken apology.

But he was surprised at her boldness as she began to move. Lifting herself off of him and lowering back down. Moaning out at the pleasure, cupping the sides of his neck to look at him. His lips parted in jagged breathes with hardened eyes locked with hers. Her face completely flushed unable to match his expression of composure.

"I l-love you," She whimpered. "I'm s-so sorry." Small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"You do not have to be," He said. Wrapping his arms around her back and gripping her tightly, burying his face in her breast.

Hyakkimaru thrust into her slow and hard, regaining control. Though she'd have her turn at some point to be dominant, for now he wouldn't let her.

Mio bit the back of her hand to stifle her mules of pleasure. Closing her eyes and burying a hand in his hair. Small tears came down her cheeks from the bit of guilt she felt for ever fearing him. For if there was anything he would do, it would be for her. And right now he was trying to show her that he loved her. Cherishing her body in his masculine arms.

Hyakkimaru clenched his eyes tight and gritted his teeth close to finishing. He hadn't anticipated coming so soon but taking this slow gave him more of an opportunity to feel her lips tighten around him.

"H-Hyakkimaru I c-can't take it," She whimpered. With a hard push, Mio forced him onto his back in the grass. Catching his forearms in both hands as they landed behind his head.

He gave her a toothy smirk while breathing hard himself, watching this goddess take whatever she needed. Her pace quickening, thrusting herself rapidly for more.

And as soon as she did so, the sooner she arched her back, clawing his upper chest as she screamed out. Waves washing over her from the heat let loose, coming hard on him.

With his arms freed he grabbed her once again and pumped himself into her hard several times for his release, making her feel ever more vagrant in the midst of it.

In one last hard thrust Hyakkimaru came. His seed filling her up. Holding her hips down on him forcibly so it could go as deep as possible.

They lay there for a while, struggling to catch their breaths. But as they did so he watched her tired face and closed eyes holding herself up still on top of him, and a smile tugged at his lips. This gorgeous woman offering herself up to him in such a natural way was astonishing, and he may never understand why she would love someone like him.

The way her long hair pooled around her exposed breast, blending in with the red flowery kimono down to her waist. Her plump lips. Her feminine frame. A man like him would be insane to break such a beautiful creature. And he vowed then to try better. For her sake.

Mio opened her eyes, the lust filled look slowly fading as she noticed him staring at her. She felt exposed suddenly and now embarrassed, even after something like that.

"What is it?," She asked innocently.

He thought about telling her his thoughts, but elaborating wasn't something he was good at. With his arms sprawled at the side of his head, he motioned to the hair around them.

"You must redo my hair," He teased.

ooo

**More HyakkiMio smut! I don't think I'm good at writing parts like that because I'd always read em in my favorite fan fictions and be like "oh that seems easy" until I go to do it and I gotta think real hard lolol but I'm grateful to those who genuinely enjoy my stories and appreciate the chapters. Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**~Harrowing Truth**

She had seen what he was from the moment Mios body lay not far, the dead children scattered. Tarnished clothing in a mixture of flesh melting all together under the flames exposure. What was surprising enough was the fact that even with their little bodies combined, it had no par to compare to the blood he stood soaked with. Screaming at the skies in shear hostility. The animosity towards these men could be felt radiating off of him, Hyakkimaru needed no words. No replies to the way they begged for their lives or harked mercy. And if not for her lying there on the brink of death, he probably would have smiled. Enjoying every bit of their terror. Which was something, only Dororo understood then.

The child watched in horror as his blade sliced through humans like they were demons. Though after what they had done, in her brothers eyes they were no different now. Vermin to be discarded.

Small flicks of their blood landed on her cheeks with the fast movements of his blade. It had just begun and was happening so fast, but to the little girl it was very slow. Taking in the details of their pained expressions and his nostrils flared, the creases lining in his nose and furrowed brows. The way drops of red landed in his mouth or eyes, but he had no care. Only the kill to finish.

And when it was done, their screams silenced, the breathd taking part of beauty was clouded over it. His anguish present in tears falling down onto Mios face. The way he held her, careful not to cut her with his swords. His sobs raking the air of equal emotion to that of the slain.

She was torn in what to feel, though it be the only time she dare not chastise him. And ever since then, something changed. It was too unbearable for him, even without his vision. But what she could not see, the old man could. The red, demonic energy leaving it's specs behind.

Maybe it was then, the start of their strained pairing. How easily Dororo could speak for the degenerate humans who plagued the world, and how easily he could disregard them. Her pleas began to fall on deaf ears and in all, it made it much easier to leave her behind in the end to live a life of goodness. With kind people able to prosper.

Hyakkimaru traveled for months in that time being, trying to make sense of his own emotions. A tug of war between good and evil. It gave ample time to ponder before arriving at Mios side. Well, that's if anyone would have left him alone that is. Of course after retaining his body, trouble had brewed in the lands surrounding, war and famine with people willing to do anything to survive. It was all something he knew beforehand but didn't care. After all, no one cared about his non consensual sacrifice.

Maybe if he still had his father around, it would've been easier to stay in the light of life. A teacher of wisdom in skills that we're unknown. He felt as if he lost everything in requiring the one thing he wanted most. Only the thought of her singing is what kept him going.

It was ambush after ambush. Men fighting hard to take his life and the small bit of items he carried. At first, he tried to simply wound them, the sound of Dororo calling out to him would echo in his mind if he got too close to killing. Trying very hard to not take their lives with the gracious openings they offered. But the more it would happen, the less compassion was left after. Resentment growing fiercely. Until one fateful day, he was caught off guard.

A group of men managed to slice the back of his calve open while he was distracted battling three on one, the other from behind went unnoticed. And as he limped away, holding his swords up for defense, they towered over him. Pointing the edge of their blades outward while telling each other what they intended to take from him. There was not even an ounce of care for his life.

It was like his body had a will of its own while his mind absolutely snapped. Ignoring the searing pain rippling through his body, charging at all four. The only thing he felt was hot. His face flushed, like fire burning around where his heart resided. Digging both swords into their stomachs, slicing up out to their throats. He could surely recall one crawling away, how the man would not risk his life to take his, reducing any threat he had.

And as he stalked up to the cowering man, raising his sword to pierce, this was the first time since then that the child's voice didn't come.

Instead it was replaced by laughter. A harrowing, disturbing sound like the cry of a banshee floating around his mind. It grew louder, louder at each passing second that whatever it may be spoke with the tune of enjoyment. A voice only he heard while dropping to his knees, pounding the sides of his head to make it stop.

_..Embrace the nature boy, for death is beautiful. Give yourself over to me and feel nothing. Or suffer, while it is forced upon you… _

A sharp pain caught his attention from below as he fell to his side, quickly examining the area it came from. His eyes widened, horrified at the sight of his deep open wound mending the flesh back together on his own. The blood stopped, tears drawing themselves back in place like being sewn. It was excruciating, but short lived.

And before he could dwell on it, it was over. The wound had healed itself, and the laughter ceased with it.

ooo

Mio watched as he twist and turned in his sleep on the ground. His distraught movements had awoken her prior, causing her to sit up and frantically search him over.

He was sweating hard, scowling while gritting his teeth. The nightmare of the past consuming is being while she grew concerned, and was unsure whether to touch him.

"Hyakkimaru?," She called.

But he did not respond. Only throwing his head to the side violently in her direction. His long bangs cascaded over his face. Fisting the grass beneath them while grunting.

Mio took a deep breath. Preparing herself for anything to come.

His eyes snapped open, searching for the culprit of his pain. But the blue sky was above him and the gentle breeze chilled over his sweaty skin. Shadowed by her hair tickling the side of his face, her soft lips pressed against his.

She felt him jump slightly under her at the contact and slowly pulled up, bringing a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. Their eyes met and while hers were calm and loving, his were distraught followed by an agitated/confused expression. Panting hard trying to make sense of reality.

"It was just a dream," She whispered, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. There was a slight temperature but nothing to he concerned with.

Hyakkimaru began to calm down staring at her, the sound of her voice was lovely compared to the monster that crept in his dreams. The soothing way she touched him, her eyes looking at the details of his face. Watching the pain go away back to his stoic self.

He sighed hard, wrapping his arms around her frame and forcing her into an embrace. Holding the back of her head against his heart. In return she nuzzled him back.

Inhaling the scent of her hair while he rested his lips against it. The birds chirped and the trees rustled, the color of the sky telling him that they had slept in a little late to midmorning.

This was the first time he had fallen asleep around her. Since their reunion, it was why he hadn't done so at the shrine. Knowing his mind would be tormented if he did so, possibly worrying or waking her. That damned voice would replay each time and a gut feeling suggested that It was behind the same recurring dream. Making him relive the time he purposely killed out of pure frustration

There was no explaining what he felt, but Hyakkimaru knew something was amiss inside of him. A dark, evil being beckoning possession with tainted possibilities. And if he were being honest, not caring about the fate of others was playing a major role in the matter. But he did not know how to think otherwise. Aside from that he had her to worry about now, and could not afford to lose himself. And possibly losing her by his own violent hands.

Mio shifted in his arms, lifting her face closer to kiss the corner of his mouth. They looked at each other again and she smiled softly at the lazy expression he gave, almost that of exhaustion though understandable.

"Would you like to tell me what it was that haunted you so?," She asked sweetly.

Hyakkimaru didn't want to keep things from her, but it would be too soon to explain now. Not that he had much of an explanation to begin with. Nor did he ever want her to know of the horrible things he left in his wake on the way to her, those men in his dreams being only the first. For there were many more skeletons after.

"Nothing you should worry about," He replied, drawing himself up while picking her up, and placing her on his lap.

But his answer nor affection seemed to satisfy her curiosity and concern. Mio looked downcast, sads holding a hint of sadness.

Hyakkimaru rested his head against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"I mean what I say. It is my own struggle that is unimportant. My only thought now in life is to protect you."

She blushed a little at his sweet words, reminding herself to trust him. In time it would all be revealed, even if this was too soon. The man by her was truly tormented, that much was obvious. And it would sting for him to bottle it up, but it'd be more selfish to pester. Not as if she was truly a nosey person anyways.

Mio sighed, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead to confirm it was alright.

He moved up to look at her. The beautiful woman who blessed him giving a small smile.

Hyakkimaru closed his eyes and kissed her deeply. Taking in the feel of her again while she opened up for him. Earning a weak moan from her. It was all he needed.

His hand came up to the edge of her kimono, reaching inside to cup one of her breasts, giving him a small squeak.

Mio moved back, grinning as she pulled his hand out from her clothing.

"We are very exposed here in the daylight"

"There is not much difference from last night," He teased.

She bit her lip in thought, loving the way their bodies collided but also not so easily phased. Her stomach growled, offering the perfect excuse.

Hyakkimaru sighed at the loss while she smiled brightly.

ooo

**Thank you Sakira-akai for enjoying this story very much! I really appreciate a loyal follower of it even though it doesn't have many views lol but I'll definitely finish in time, even if I don't have a set plot just yet aside from the strange development in Hyakkimaru's demeanor. It could only take them to dramatic and scary situations while trying to hold each other together! With his dark intentions slowly surfacing~**

**Stay tuned! **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Fashioning a future **

She was all he had in this world. And while he knew it was the same for her, he knew that at any moment his actions could scare her away. That terrified look on her face and the way she flinched around him was still weighing heavy. Mio was the last person he could imagine looking at him with horror.

But while she skipped ahead happily, time slowed in his daydream. Her long beautiful hair flowing behind her. Red kimono holding firm on her figure and both arms outstretched to catch the breeze followed by the dirt path they shared.

He stated at her. Gleeful and enjoying a clear sky. Though his mind was tormented with a usually stoic face haunted with angst.

Mio swirled around, hair following her body with bangs caressing each end of her face. Framed by the bright eyes that blinked in his direction with the biggest grin. It had caught him off guard, forced to shake off the unsettlement. Only her face could make his eyes widen and lips part. Utterly stunned.

She classed her hands together, hopping over to him.

"Are you alright? It has been a very beautiful day isn't it, to enjoy together?," she mused.

Hyakkimaru's face softened, appreciative that she was in a good mood for once.

"It's very nice."

Placing a hand behind her ear, she listened closely. They had been walking for over a day now after all. And if she could remember correctly, water was close. Her hearing confirming it.

Mio smiled brighter. "Can you hear? It is a river!"

There was no time to answer her as she tugged his wrist in her hand and lead the way quickly through the trees. Struggling to match her hardened pace, ducking under branches. They did need water after all.

Breaching the edge of the forest, they popped out. Roughly shoving through the foliage with the sounds of her exclamation of joy. Letting go of him and running up to it, the rushing current mirroring herself with the golden hue of the sky, how it set perfectly matched her color.

Hyakkimaru admired, watching as she cupped a handful of water and splashed it on her face before grabbing more, this time to drink.

For some reason he felt out of place. His demeanor off, unable to match her happy one. By all means he loved this time they had been sharing together, yet he was not a very cheery person to begin with.

He stopped when she glanced at him over her shoulder. Swallowing hard.

The edge of her mouth curled up with a small fit of giggles, amused by his awkward disposition.

"Hyakkimaru. You are very strange," she teased. Rising to meet his gaze fully.

The tips of her bangs were soaked with water droplets dotting the surface of her cheeks and neck. And while she smiled so sweetly at him, for the first time he managed to have a slight blush. Simply gawking at her.

It was a little flattering that she could make him feel this way. Also making her realize inside how little they had been around each other to have never seen such a side before. Into their passionate affair so headstrong without taking time to acknowledge the little things. It was bittersweet.

Mio broke the silent tension first. It was her time to be a little weird.

"I um… Would like to bathe. There is a deeper part over there that I will use," she said, pointing to an area a few feet away. The coloring a bit darker, unable to see the bottom like the rest of the stream.

Hyakkimaru raised an eyebrow at her sudden change.

"Why do you grow nervous?"

She sucked her bottom lip, twiddling with her fingers for a moment. Sure they had 'done it' a few times, but he had never seen her completely undressed. It was very nerve wracking to imagine, not being able to cover her body in certain areas she considered undesirable. How should she put this?

"I-I do not wish for you to see me in such an exposed state. May you please turn and allow me to do so privately?," she said softly. Fidgeting under his scrutiny and watching closely at the expressions he made, determining his thoughts.

In truth Hyakkimaru almost laughed. He couldn't remember if he ever had done that emotion before, but her request was more pitiful than insulting. The way she spoke and moved gave away the uneasiness to it all. Rather than laughing right at her face, he kept it in. It just showed how pure hearted she was, a bit innocent in all of the adult activities they shared.

Giving a small smile with a nod, turning to face the other way.

Mio let out a breath of relief, swiftly shaking her head back and forth to snap out of it.

He listened to her grunts and feet shifting, along with her clothing hitting the grass. Body moving into the nearby water.

The cicadas echoed from the woods. Owls coming out with them from the moon starting to appear with the dusk settling. It wouldn't be long before complete nightfall. Another day without food but to no worry, they'd get by soon.

As for now, his only complaint was lack of lighting. She'd get sick if she came out of that water into the night air without warmth.

So he stood, stepping into the bushes a little. The sounds he made, made her whip around quickly, cupping her beast for cover.

"Where are you going?," she said a little too desperately.

He looked back at her, noticing how she drifted deeper under the water for cover.

"Getting a few bits of wood to make a fire. It's late enough. Do not worry, I won't peak."

With that he disappeared. Even if she could still hear him roaming around, the thought of him leaving made her panic just a tad. Being alone in general did that as well.

Taking deep breaths to calm her anxiety, she dunked her head under the water for a moment. Running her fingers through her hair and rising again for air. Sliding her bangs over her forehead, back arched for better coverage. While as she looked up, she couldn't help but admire the sky. The stars twinkling off the now dark water, reflecting onto her. They were free. Just like she was now. With whoever she chose.

In due time she heard snapping, with a crackling of a fire. He managed to gather enough and statt one very quickly to her surprise, it was rather impressive.

Hyakkimaru blew into it, eyes glancing up past the fire at her. Her back turned to him still, shoulders in a protective posture obviously still holding her chest with his presence back. But, how beautiful she was on one hand with the night sky mixed with the orange fire that dressed her wet skin.

With the feel of his eyes burning cores through her back, which he had a strange way of making it known, Mio dunked under the water again. This time in thought with a very deep breath to last a while longer.

Underneath she opened her eyes, letting her body float under the surface to stare at the moon moving strangely from the ripples. It's indigo color surrounding it reminding her of the feelings she ways had to deal with in life. Just where would she be without her grief? The hurtful comfort this world gave off was an expectation now. To which her lover had taken her out of. These past few days were the most blessed she had ever felt. Maybe she was dead.

The water ripples became a bit more disturbed suddenly, making her scowl. Slowly she rose to the top again, breathing hard for air and wiping the excess water from her eyes, slicking her hair back once more.

With her arms slightly raised, it gave perfect access to her waist. Snaking both arms around it and pulling her onto him while burying his face into her neck. Inhaling her natural scent.

Mio jumped at the contact, her face flushed madly while pulling away sharply, arms flying down to cover herself.

"What a-are you doing!?," she yelled. Hunched forward for better cover.

"I am also dirty," he replied.

"But I requested privacy!," she snapped. Glancing at him over her shoulder, her eyes widened. Bare chested while equally exposed under the water with his clothing by hers. His hair down flowing past his toned chest. And to top it off, a toothy grin. A very small laugh with it to make her melt. He was opening up to her. These new expressions just for her to see.

… _I.. Should return the gesture.. _

"I have seen you plenty times," he said, trying to make her feel better.

But she only dunked under up to her neck, turning to face him now.

"But not entirely. I am… Not as desirable as you may think if you see me..," she whispered. Slouching further under up to her nose.

Hyakkimaru could see the sadness and fear in her eyes. Mio was the most perfect creature he had ever seen. It was one thing about her, this self hatred that he could never get behind. After all, he had seen her soul with blind eyes. He could handle flesh with working ones.

Mio gasped loudly, the water splashing as he dunked under the same as she did. Swiftly capturing her sides with his hands and forcing her up onto him, rising out of the water.

Her hands flew to his shoulders for balance, eyes bewildered at his boldness. Though now she was on him, forced to straddle his body while slightly raised above him. His gorgeous face looking up at her in his arms.

His face was serious, studying her who tried to struggle in his grasp. But his hold didn't let up, only changed. Snaking his arms around her lower back and holding her in place, completely locked.

"Mio," he said sternly, snapping her attention back to him. He felt her shiver his the sound of her name being called like that.

Her lip trembled, scared eyes staring back at him.

"You have nothing to fear. We will always be one. With I by your side."

Though his words were always so short and straight to the point, she'd always envy the way he didn't beat around the bush. There was no hint of deception either. In a way the more someone rambled, the more it seemed that they were trying to cover up a lie. But he was very frank with her. And being as he surely wasn't going to let go, she sighed. Trying to grow relaxed in his arms.

While she did so, he inched closer. Causing the heat to rise on her face as he kissed her collarbone. Holding her with the same tenderness each touch he gave had. Hyakkimaru was trying to show her it was alright, and she was grateful for such care.

But he kissed again, a little lower this time as she drew a sharp breath. One of his hands sliding up to hold her shoulder blade while the other rubbed her lower back.

Already she felt her thighs tighten, and while she hadn't wanted to really do it again since it had been so frequent, she would never deny him. He was godly in her eyes. A manipulation tactic he could use without doing a single thing.

He kissed right above her breast, very close to her nipple. Glad the night air was on his side. But before he could go for it, he felt her move. Pulling her hands from his shoulders to his cheeks, making him look up at her.

He gawked at her slightly. Unsure what this look she gave him was composed of, but it was different. A strong admiration that she only had once, when he lay dying on the ground. Though this had a pinch of maturity in them.

Mio smiled softly, her thumbs brushing his cheeks.

"I love you so much," she whispered. Bringing her face down to meet his lips, kissing him with the same amount of passion he had given off this evening. Both hands going to his hair, running her nails over his scalp with the feel of his groin pressed against her entrance. It was her turn to love him like he had tried so hard lately to prove.

So she lowered herself down onto him, not pulling away. Both his grunt and her pained gasp swallowed by each other while he kissed to distract from the discomfort that would quickly be replaced. Feeling her rise up, then go back down a few times until he was all the way inside of her.

Hyakkimaru kissed her harder, the whimpers she gave off vibrating from her throat. Nails digging into him a little harder. In this moment, they would always be eternal. And he knew that for as long as he lived, he would never grow tired of it.

ooo

**SHADOW SHADOW - 1000001 is the song that inspired me to write this quick and sweet chapter, Definitely should listen while reading lol **

**Sorry it's been a minute. This crazy person Darth Tenibris2 (check out their bio, it's fucking creepy and critical for a person who hasn't even written one story) has been harassing me over this positive comment I left on a story from a ship that they didn't like like a psycho and it makes me just wanna stay away from this site even after I blocked them, proving that people are fucking creepy sometimes lmao idk why anyone purposely comes on here to look for pairings they don't like since it's fanfiction but whatever, weirdos lol**

**And I've been playing FF10 lmfao **

**I'll update more when I get a better image on where I'm going with this story. I guess it's got a plot but the chapters will probably be one shot seeming sometimes, just a dash of sweetness to keep the fans happy! Which understand its hard for me since I'm terrible at happy stories without anguish or a bittersweet ending, but I'm so trying for yall lmao**

**一会见**


End file.
